Pokémon ORRE: The Seventh Pokémon, XD002
by auraRilou
Summary: Five Years after the events of Pokémon XD, Cipher returns with their greatest scheme to date. But when a Trainer with unusual powers – somewhat derived from Pokémon skills – tries to oppose them, they decide that what better way to deal with a threat than turning it into XD002. However, this would prove to be a costly mistake… Updated irregularly.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

The Orre Region. Unlike most of the other Regions, Orre is not as well-known to the masses, mainly due to the lack of wild Pokémon the region has, the fact that most of Orre is a desert, and also that most things which happen in Orre, stay in Orre. However, Orre is also the home of one of the worst groups to have ever started out – Cipher. Infamous for their abuse of Pokémon, mainly due to their use of Shadow Energy to close the heart of Pokémon and turn them into killing machines which can't feel emotion, they are quite possibly the biggest threat the world had ever seen – even more so than even Team Galactic.

But, whenever an evil team rises up, a Trainer would, more often than not, be drawn into the conflict and eventually stop their plans. And, to Cipher, they have already met that fate twice: the first time, the duo of the Ex-Team Snagem Snagger Wes and the Aura-sensing Rui were able to shut them down, while the second time, their plans – which included the 'unpurifiable' Shadow Lugia, codename XD001 – were stopped by a young teenage kid known as Michael, who then went and purified XD001 thanks to the Purification Chamber.

Years passed, and people's recollection of Snagem, Cipher and the two Shadow Pokémon incidents started to wane, but what was left of Cipher started to set a new plan in motion: one which would eventually cause a new hero to rise up to stop them… a Zoroark who believed firmly that he was indeed a human, and the fact that he was a registered Pokémon Trainer, although one which focused on raising Eeveelutions and, oddly enough for who he really was, couldn't understand sPoké, reinforced his conviction that he was human. And that Trainer's name… was Adam.


	2. Preparing For The sPokétalk Project

**And with this, the story of XD002 begins... with a nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did, I would had got the O.R.R.E series to be longer than just Colosseum and XD. In fact, this is basically the story of how I see a sequel to XD would go. The only things I do claim as my own is the characters of Adam and Chris**

* * *

**6th September, Unknown Time – Unknown Location**

Adam was running. He didn't know where he was, although it looked like he was on some sort of facility, or why he was indeed running, but it felt like he had no choice but to run – especially as he could hear footsteps behind him of someone chasing him. He turned a corner, and ran into this dome-shaped room… where, after running fully inside, he realized there was no other way out barring the way he just came in. And, already, the blue-haired human who was chasing him reached the doorway, a Starmie which seemed to have a purple haze around it next to him.

"You can run, but it's too late – my plan is now complete," the male noted. "But, it's ironic, how you – a unique specimen in your own right, plus possibly the greatest asset the Pokémon HQ had ever had – would be the one to finish my vision… XD002."

Adam wanted to shout at the other about how he wouldn't allow him to use him like that… but he couldn't find the words to say it – either that, or his mouth refused to let him say that. "So, XD002… Or should I call you Adam?" the other continued, as he walked up to him. The fact that he called him Adam caused him to freeze. How did he know his name? "Either way, why don't you show the world the true power… of a Shadow Pokémon!" And then the blue-haired human started to laugh evilly, and there was nothing Adam could do about it – his body was no longer responding to him as a purple haze clouded his vision…

* * *

**6th September, 11:20 – Adam's House, Pyrate Town Outskirts**

Adam woke with a start in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead.

/What the…? That was one odd dream…/ he thought to himself. /But why would I dream about a long-since-disbanded evil group, and why were they referring to me as if I was a Shadow Pokémon? I mean, a Trainer can't become a Shadow Pokémon… can they?/

Slowly, he slid out of his bed, and started to get dressed. Today was his birthday, after all – although he still couldn't believe that, just fourteen years ago, he was born. As the light-skinned, 5' 11" male slipped on his blue-and-white t-shirt and black jeans, he hoped that the birthday present he was about to get would make things much easier for not just him, but for everyone else as well. And then, after getting his green cap on, he turned on his P*DA… which then beeped to notify him of two new messages, which had come in overnight. So, he quickly pulled up his Inbox to read the new messages, in the hopes that there was some good news… and to check on the old ones as well.

* * *

**P*DA Inbox: 8/100 Messages (2 Unread)**

**Subject: We've been robbed! (Received 1/6 – sent by Agate Village Day Care)**

Adam, I'm sort to have to break this to you, but we've just recently been robbed of all of our Pokémon – yours included! I know it isn't much, but we've got a Level 10 Eevee which we can give to you to replace the Eeveelutions you lost…

**Subject: RE: Missing Eeveelutions (Received 2/6 – Sent by Chris) [Replied]**

Adam! It's good to hear from you… although it's sad to hear that Yami, Tabitha, Lembar and the rest are stolen… Thankfully, I'm posted on the case, so I'll get in touch with you as soon as I get any new info.

**Subject: Team Snagem (Received 3/6 – Sent by Chris) [Replied]**

Hey, you remember Team Snagem? Well, rumor has it that they are back up – and might be the ones who took the Eeveelutions. Thankfully, I've used my connections to 'join' them so that I can work undercover.

**Subject: The Job (Received 4/6 – Sent by Chris)**

It seems like someone is employing Snagem – I don't know who yet, but I've got a faint idea of what it might be. Still, I've been employed to 'snag' a certain Pokémon for them – but I should be able to get one tagged without them knowing.

**Subject: Invite to Testing (Received 4/6 – Sent by [Caller ID Hidden]) [Replied]**

Hey, it's me, M. You know… the guy your uncle works for. Anyway, there are rumors going around – rumors about Snagem working for THEM again. I thought I had stopped them five years ago, but… Anyway, we needed to accelerate our research, and… well, your uncle suggested about you becoming part of the sPokétalk Project, especially with the fact that your birthday's the day after tomorrow. So… you interested?

**Subject: RE: RE: Invite to Testing (Received yesterday – Sent by [Caller ID Hidden]) [Replied]**

That's good to hear! And… well. Would midday on your birthday sound like a good time for one of us to come and collect you? Let me know ASAP. M.

**Subject: Snagem's up to something… (NEW! Received today – Sent by Chris)**

Hey, Adam, you awake? Rise and shine, birthday boy… and check the news. That Pokémon is the same one as the one I've delivered, tagged, to Snagem – and that means only one thing…

**Subject: Reminder about today's pickup (NEW! Received today – Sent by [Caller ID Hidden])**

Hey, birthday boy! Remember: midday, your place. I'll give you one guess as to who'll pick you up. Besides, I hear you're a bit of a fan of his. M.

* * *

Adam smiled a bit about being called the 'birthday boy' by both Chris and the other, who he believed was indeed none other than Michael himself – even though for the past few years, Michael had dropped off the radar. Then again, the second Hero of Orre possibly had his reasons for going dark until recently, and even now, he used some sort of caller ID protection to keep his details hidden from those who would try and find him. Then again, it would be good to see his uncle again – although he was more of an adopted uncle. He wasn't sure about the specifics, but his father and his 'uncle' were treated as brothers before Adam was born. But what Chris said, even though it wasn't anything to do with his Eeveelutions, was curious, so he reached for the remote and turned on his television, which was tuned to ONBS, the only TV channel based in Orre.

"…will be buffering Eclo Canyon for the next few days. And that's the weather," the weather girl announced, before the scene shifted to the ONBS Newsroom.

"Thank you. Anyway, our top story today: are Shadow Pokémon returning to Orre?" the female newscaster announced. "Just yesterday, reports indicate that a Charmander was acting as if he was a Shadow Pokémon, although the Trainer was unable to leave any comment about how or why the Charmander was acting that way before he was arrested." And then a video clip of the Charmander fighting another Pokémon was shown, and… yep, the move the Charmander used was a lot like how Shadow Rush worked.

"The incident is the first time a Shadow Pokémon has been seen for nearly five years, and also happened about three years after Michael disappeared from Orre," the announcer continued when the camera cut back to the studio. "Any connection between the two has yet to have been proven, however the authorities have asked that everyone remain calm and..."

Adam turned off the TV, having heard enough of the news. It was clear that something was up, and although he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he knew it would be best to leave it to someone like Michael. Speaking of, he would need to talk to him about that when they met in person… and then it dawned on him that it was 11:33.

/Shoot, I've really got to get myself sorted out,/ Adam thought, quickly checking he had everything – his bag, the Pokéball containing the Eevee he got from the Day Care, his P*DA, and some Potions and a Revive should a battle break out.

As he walked downstairs, he noticed that his mother was out – then again, she was away on a 'business trip', which really bummed Adam out. However, he was able to take care of himself and managed to get some brunch sorted out, but while he was eating, he heard a creak as the front door opened.

"Before you take another step inside, tell me who you are and what you are doing here," Adam asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I come in uninvited, Birthday Boy?" the voice replied, and Adam relaxed as he knew that voice.

"Fat chance, Chris," he countered, as he turned around to see his friend, who stood a few inches shorter than him, yet his dark skin complemented his outfit: a stylish black suit which had the Team Snagem logo on the back and just below the name tag which read: 'Chris – Junior Snagger'. "Although I must say, I like your outfit" Adam added.

"Yeah – this is what Team Snagem asks all members to wear when on duty."

"Speaking of… do they know you are here?" Adam asked.

"In Pyrate? Well, of course they do… although they don't know I've made a detour here. I'm supposed to 'snag' the remaining two Kanto starters with this device here," Chris replied, before showing a device which slotted on his arm.

"Woah… Don't tell me that's a…?"

Before Adam could finish the question, the door opened… and Michael walked in. The 20-year old Hero of Orre had grown since defeating Cipher, and stood at a good 6' 4", yet he was still wearing an outfit similar to the outfit he had as a teenager. "Well, Adam… Finally managed to find you… and what are you doing here, Snagem scum?" The last two words had some bite in them, which caused Adam and Chris to flinch a bit.

"Michael! Before you jump to conclusions, this here is Chris, a friend of mine who is working undercover as a member of Snagem, due to what happened over at Agate," Adam countered before Chris could.

"Oh… I see. The robbery of the Daycare, right?" Michael asked, which got him a nod from Chris.

"Yeah – and we know that Snagem's up to something, thanks to my real boss, who gave me a special Charmander which we could identify no matter what. Turns out, that Charmander which attacked and is assumed to be a Shadow Pokémon is the same one. But anyway, I've got to rush – I'm due to meet with someone to 'snag' the two Pokémon I've been tasked with snagging so that we can learn more about Snagem's plans."

Chris then walked out of the house, leaving Michael with Adam. "So, I guess you are here about the sPokétalk project, right?" Adam asked once Chris had left.

"Yep, that's indeed the case."

"Wow… Anyway, do you think this is the work of…?"

"Cipher? If you ask me, I fear they are making a comeback. Again."

"Really? But if that's the case, would you be able to stop Cipher again?"

"I don't know – I mean, the last time me and my Espeon fought was three years ago, before I went off the radar," Michael admitted. "And besides, I did that to make people think I'm no longer here – same with the Lugia they turned into XD001."

"Well, that was a good thing it was my friend and not a random Snagem grunt trying to steal from me, because otherwise you could say goodbye to your cover!"

"Yeah, but I suspect it will be blown soon enough without any influence… but anyway, we need to get a move on – the sPokétalk project awaits you," Michael noted.

"I know – besides, Uncle Damon's helping out on the project, right?"

"True, but he's classed as an outside researcher – then again, he does have a knack for understanding Pokémon, almost as if he's been living with one most of his life."

"Yeah… Anyway, where are we going now?"

"Well… You know where the three main Poké Spots are, right?"

"You mean the Oasis, Cave and Rock-Ground Poké Spots, right?"

"Yeah, those three. Anyway, at the center of the triangle the three make is where we are going," Michael noted as he pulled out a map of Orre, and pointed out a point to the southeast of the Cave Poké Spot. "And, we can take my old scouter to there. Now, if you don't mind, follow me, please."

And then the duo left the house, but not before Adam finished his brunch first. It was important that he had a good meal before going out, in any case.


End file.
